Shirayuki
Shirayuki (白雪 Shirayuki): is the main female protagonist of Bones Pretty Cure! and originally of "Akagami no Shirayukihime". She had 19 years old and the eldest of the group. She is a strong willed and joyful character, but hates to kill or mistreat the animals. She is revealed that Shirayuki is actually a Honshu Wolf, one of the two extinct subspecies of the Japanese wolves. Shirayuki does not have human blood despite her human appearance, and she transforms into a wolf as her original form by her desire. Her alter ego is Cure Lobo (キュア ローボ Kyua Rōbo), she gains a wolf tail and ears; her red hair became long with brown tips, and controlling earth element, turns into a wolf at will. Her exoskeleton is a Honshu Wolf, and her color is apple red. Her Element form is Tierra Lobo (ティエラ ローボ Tiera Rōbo). Appearance: In her civilian form she had a apple red hair and green eyes, Shirayuki appears in several outfits. She most often seen wearing a beige dress with a magenta shirt, brown boots and a bag for carrying medicines. As Cure Lobo, her apple red hair became a long and a brown tips. Her apple red kimono and her apple red gloves, apple red boots, and claws-like shoulder pads. She gains wolf ears and a wolf tail. As Tierra Lobo, her hair, wolf ears and wolf tail remains the same. Her apple red kimono replaces by a miko-like outfit. A Japanese sandals, and wolf head-like shoulder pads. Personality: Like Hibiki, she had a very bright personality, Shirayuki is very determined and resourceful, she is ready to do anything to help others, especially her partner Hibiki. She was very educated about botany and medicine, but she love also sweet musics and baby animals, but she hates people who mistreat and killing animals. She has an extreme awareness about extinct animals and ecology, especially the Japanese Wolves. Early life: During her childhood, when her mother was died and Mikaze, her father disappear. It was her grandparents who have raised her until their death. Then she escaped from Raji and her village Clarines by a rebellious act, where she meets with Zen. OVA: Bones Pretty Cure! OVA: Episode Absolute Zero: The story takes place before Bones Pretty Cure! begins. When Hiyori and her friends, Yato and Yukine are at Jūsei Town, Hiyori felt another threat to the world, then they perceive there a young woman named Yin was attacked by a pack of wolves including Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Toboe and Blue. Because she had a device named the DNA Crusader and the Bio Card, at the time that Tsume attack her, Yin was saved by Hiyori who become Cure Linko. Later at her new home, Hiyori watch the DNA Stone, Yin explains that this represents Haast's Eagle, an extinct species. By analyzing this device, they discovered that Yin turned into a Precure. Relationships: Family: Mikaze: Her long lost father, and her mother's death he disappears. Unamed mother: she was died when Shirayuki was very young. Grandparents: They raised during childhood until death, they were also the Honshu wolves, and had not human blood despite their true human form like Shirayuki. Friends: Zen Wistalia: Her lover. After leaving her village in an act of rebellion, meeting Zen she went to live in Clarines. Since meeting Zen she has stood by his side and has promised to help him in the future. Mitsuhide Lowen: One of her friends. Kiki Seiran: One of her friends. Obi: One of her friends. Yin: Despite their different personalities, Yin and Shirayuki are probably close and formed a duo in some situations. Hibiki Hojo: Her partner since episode 3, when Hibiki has revealed her true wolf appearance after her Cure Module was broken, Shirayuki decides to protect her, help her to regain her magical power and becoming her partner. As the two girls were the last offsprings of the two extinct Japanese wolves species, Hibiki called her "Big Sister", and Shirayuki who plays the role as Hibiki's elder sister. Transformations: Transformation Sequence: Cure Lobo (キュア ローボ Kyua Rōbo): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Shirayuki, she represents the Honshu Wolf and she manipulating earth element. Before to transform, she slashing with a Bio Card into the DNA Crusader, she says "Pretty Cure, DNA Fusion!". Once the DNA Crusader is shine a Wolf-like spirit popped out of the DNA Crusader and merged with her. And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body, her apple red hair became a long and a brown tips, glowing with apple red light. Her apple red kimono then appears and her apple red gloves, apple red boots, and claws-like shoulder pads. She gains wolf ears and a wolf tail start to appear, she howling like a wolf. She then does a short run and then a jump behind the moon for background, before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Lobo, posing afterward with a Honshu Wolf for background. Tierra Lobo (ティエラ ローボ Tiera Rōbo): Is Cure Lobo’s Element form in episode 34. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the Maximum Evolution, she says "Pretty Cure, Element Fusion!". And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body, except for head and wolf tail, glowing with apple red light. Her apple red kimono transform into a miko-like outfit. Finally are her boots become sandals, and wolf head-like shoulder pads. She then does a long run and then a jump hehind the moon for background, before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Tierra Lobo, posing afterward with a Honshu Wolf for background. Attacks: Earth Fang (大地の牙 Daichi no Kiba): Her main attack, with her Earth element, she summons a wolf-like spirit to attacking and biting her enemies. Stone Tooth (ストーントゥース Sutōn To~ūsu): Her sub-attack, she summons a large stone tooth with her Earth element, to attacking her target. Mountain Howling (マウンテンハウリング Maunten Hauringu): When Cure Lobo had her Beast Exoskeleton, she sucks in air through the mouth, then she opens her mouth and a red orb appears in her. Cure Lobo then releases a beam of air filled with red circles inside of her at the opponent and howling like a wolf. Raging Havoc (レイジングハボック Reijingu Habokku): As Tierra Lobo, . Great Earthquake (巨大地震 Kyodai Jishin): Her combine attack with Cure Melody. Ground Force (地上部隊 Chijō Butai): Her forbidden attack, . Animal Nature Pride (アニマル ネイチャー プライド Animaru Neichā Puraido): Is group attack, which appears on episode 23. The group practices a great combine attack with their animal powers to defeating enemies, but they need to using their Beast Exoskeletons to performed the attack. Etymology: Shirayuki: 'Shirayuki (白雪) her name meaning, "Snow White". '''Cure Lobo: '''Lobo meaning "Wolf" in Spinash language. Songs: Shirayuki's voice actor, Hayami Saori, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Fukuen Misato, who voices Yin, Uchida Maaya, who voices Iki Hiyori, and Omigawa Chiaki who voices Maka Albarn. Singles: Noble Wolf. Red Apple. Duets: Animal Nature (Along with Fukuen Misato, Uchida Maaya, and Omigawa Chiaki). Fang and Feather (Along with Fukuen Misato). Wolf Sisterhood (Along with Koshimizu Ami). Trivia: ・ She is the first main Crossover-Precure have red color theme. ・ Her attacks was based on the fangs and the earth. ・ She was originally called "Cure Wolf" before to changed into "Cure Lobo". ・ Shirayuki is the second Crossover-Precure which represents an wolf and controling earth element, the first is Azmaria Hendric. ・ Like Yin, Shirayuki have not family name. ・ She was the first Crossover-Cure who was a wolf woman, the second is Natsuki Kuga. ・ She had the same Seiyuu, Hayami Saori, who plays also with Anya Hepburn from Soul Eater Not! and Leviathan from Leviathan: The Last Defense. ・ Her name sharing with Mizore Shirayuki from Rosario + Vampire, and thus Shirayuki Hime from HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! ・ In English dub, like Kurumu she’s nicknamed “Big Sister”, its (姉ちゃん Nee-chan) by Hojo Hibiki, in original version. ・ Tierra meaning "Earth" in Spinash. ・ She is the sixth Pretty Cure to be voiced by a Japanese pop idol, Hayami Saori, the firsts were Hanasaki Tsubomi, who voiced by Mizuki Nana, Hino Akane, who voiced by Tano Asami, Aino Megumi who voiced by Nakajima Megumi, and Honda Tohru who voiced by Horie Yui, the seventh is Iki Hiyori who voiced by Uchida Maaya. '・ Yona and Shirayuki have a few strong similarities. ・ They both are female protagonist of the different animes. ・ They both have deceased relatives, and being orphaned. ・ They both have red hair, but not the same eyes color. ・ They both have cutting their hair by rebellious act. ・ They both have red color theme as a Precure. ・ They both have respective lovers, Yona with Hak, and Shirayuki with Zen. ・ They both have not family name. ・ They both are Precure to be of royal descent (although Shiny Luminous is technically a queen, she is not an official Pretty Cure), succeeded Cure Muse, Cure Ace, Cure Draco, Cure Pegasus, Cure Lotus, Cure Princess, and Cure Scarlet. ・ They comes from the different parallel worlds. ・ Their Cure names begin with two letters "Lo" in the first. Category:Bones Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Bones Pretty Cure! characters